


Snapback

by WhatsThisButtonDo



Series: Flashes [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsThisButtonDo/pseuds/WhatsThisButtonDo
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR AVENGER: ENDGAME*





	Snapback

Jemma felt a sharp pain as she landed hard on her tailbone like she'd just been dropped from a foot in the air, but her body remained upright. She also felt immense nausea as she opened her eyes, unable to see as her vision was completely blurry. Blinking a couple of times, she was finally able to see a little. Groaning and cradling her head, she was remembering through the dense fog clouding her brain that she was sitting on her couch in the apartment she shared with her wife. She recollected the events of the day, how the city had been attacked again and how she'd been comforting Daisy. Suddenly recalling seeing people disintegrating on the news, Jemma reopened her eyes and frantically searched the room, recalling that she'd been watching her own hands disintegrating as well.

Her eyes a little more in focus now, Jemma could see well enough to realize she was sitting on the floor, feeling confused and scared as she saw the empty apartment around her, the living room baren of all their furniture, walls devoid of the pictures they'd collected over the years. Feeling dizzy as she was overwhelmed with the unknown, Jemma suddenly heaved, violently throwing up between her legs before swaying and slumping back against the wall, sliding down it to the floor and coming to rest on her side after passing out.

Waking a few minutes later, Jemma slowly reopened her eyes, not moving as she looked around, eyes drawn to a wet feeling on her calves like her jeans were sitting in a puddle of water. Looking down, she made a face at whatever nasty looking substance her legs were sitting in, the pungent smell hitting her nose before memories once again came flooding back. Realizing that she'd vomited then fainted, she knew to take it slow, no matter how much she wanted to not be lying in her own sick. Her head was pounding in her skull as she used her hands to slowly push herself into a sitting position supported by the wall. She closed her eyes once she was sitting, the light too bright for her as she brought her hands up to probe her head, feeling for any lacerations or contusions. Because her slump down to the ground was relatively slow and gentle, she didn't feel anything externally wrong at the moment.

Finally opening her eyes and turning her attention to the rest of her body, Jemma felt a prominent pain in her tailbone from colliding so forcefully with the floor. Looking down, she finally felt the way her socks were getting soaked from the puddle and fought the urge to vomit again. Being an ER doctor, she normally had a sturdy stomach, but she was already feeling intensely nauseous and her head was pounding with the headache she was getting from trying so hard to focus her eyes. Deciding to close them to ease some of the strain, one name came to her mind.

"Daisy." Jemma called out the name belonging to the love of her life, but her voice felt and sounded wrong. It was scratchy and dry like it hadn't been used in months. She instantly regretted speaking when she felt a surge from her stomach into her chest. Knowing she couldn't stop it, Jemma leaned over as far from where she was sitting as she could and threw up again, tears streaming down her face from the force of the vomiting.

Sitting back up and wiping her mouth, Jemma's head lulled gently back and rested against the wall as she wondered what the hell was happening to her. Opening her eyes again, she looked around the familiar but foreign apartment. She again noted that the place was empty, zero signs that anyone even lived there. The paint on the wall was a neutral white and looked new, the windows to her right somehow looked a little different, but most notably, the carpet they had taken so long picking out had been replaced with a brand new looking hardwood floor.

She sat for a minute in complete and utter silence, and not the New York silence where there was always the background city noise. This was a middle-of-a-forest-in-the-dead-of-night type of silence, and it deeply disturbed Jemma. Finally deciding that she needed to get up, she used slow and deliberate movements to first remove her soiled socks, setting her now bare feet well clear of the mess on the floor while leaving the socks behind. Once her feet were clear and pointed at clean ground to move towards, Jemma slowly started picking herself up off the floor, relying heavily on the support of the wall next to her as her head started pounding exponentially harder with each of her movements. Once on her feet, she stood for a minute with her forehead cradled in the palm of one hand, the other hand pressing into the wall for balance. She ferociously bit down the urge to vomit again, knowing that this time it would be esophagus burning stomach acid coming up, not her lunch.

Eventually feeling steady enough move, she stumbled towards the kitchen, using walls and countertops for stability, she realized that she'd been moving towards the sink without realizing. Her mouth felt dry like after a night of heavy drinking and her breath tasted horrible from the vomiting, so she bent over the sink and turned on the tap. With her eyes squinted so much she could barely see, to save her from the physical pain of keeping them open, she cupped her hands under the cool water and brought it to her lips, gulping the water down before repeating the process a few more times.

Turning off the tap, Jemma felt her tongue was a little wetter now, but her headache was still pulsating painfully in her skull. Opening her eyes a little more and turning around, she was shocked to find the kitchen looked completely different like it had somehow been completely renovated. Feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach again, Jemma moved as quickly as she could toward the bedroom she shared with her wife, frantic to find her. Stopping in the doorway and leaning heavily against the frame, Jemma looked desperately around the space, finding it just as stark and empty as the living room and kitchen.

" _Daisy_ " Jemma let out a prolonged and strangled cry, stumbling into the center of the empty space. She felt faint again, the room started spinning and her muscles went limp. Collapsing like a rock to the floor below, Jemma fainted again.

**Two days later**

Jemma stood silently over a gravestone that read, "Here lies Daisy Simmons and Jemma Simmons." With their respective dates of birth, along with matching dates of death.

It had been two days since the police found a supposed dead woman passed out in their old apartment after being called by the downstairs neighbor who'd heard the thump of her collapsing.

It had been one day since Jemma found out what happened five years ago when the Avengers fail to defeat a Titan named Thanos. Finding out immediately after that that Daisy, her wife, her love, her everything, had died when a pilotless helicopter decimated their apartment.

After spending hours standing at their shared grave site, Jemma eventually turned and walked silently to the exit, leaving her heart behind with the love of her life buried next to an empty casket.


End file.
